Of Greek Goddesses
by Into the Umbra
Summary: My first Criminal Minds fanfic OTL;; I hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Hello, hello! It's me, typical writer-o-Trauma-Center-fanfics! I hope I got all of this right, and I hope that you'll enjoy! c: Nyx is supposed to be an older version of myself (yes, my hair is red velvet and I will soon dye my bangs black) and Herebis is supposed to be an older version of my friend, who has beeeeautiful mahogany hair! And no, our actual names are not Nyx and Herebis, as awesome as that would be. xD (total sucker for Greek mythology)

Anyways, enjoy and critique if you wish~

* * *

Nyx woke up to the sun glaring at her through the slits in the blinds, causing her to shut her eyes again quickly and groan. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and pulling at her cheeks, trying to wake up.

Herebus and she had gotten into Washington, D.C. only about two hours before, and now both had to go to the BAU for their evaluations to see if they were qualified for the job of tech analyst and one of the agents. Herebus would be interviewed for the job of tech analyst, and Nyx to be an agent.

She looked over at the clock and groaned again, seeing that it was only about 6:30. She picked up the pillow she was laying on and threw it across the room at Herebus, who had chosen to take the couch for the night.

"Hey! Hare, wake up!" She mumbled, squinting her eyes at the blinding light flooding through the window.

Herebus moaned and lifted her face up from where it had been buried into the pillow and looked at Nyx questioningly.

"We gotta get ready, our appointments are in an hour and a half." Nyx grumbled, getting out of bed and heading to get ready.

After she had showered, she left the bathroom for Herebus to also do so, drying her hair out in the main area of their temporary apartment.

She combed out her long, red velvet hair that dropped down to about the middle of her back, and styled the layers as she liked them. She straightened the rest of her hair and played with her black bangs, smiling once she approved of her hair's appearance.

Once Herebus had dried her hair out as well, she too straightened her long mahogany hair and brushed her bangs to the side, pushing out her bottom lip and nodding once she too approved of her hair.

Nyx pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top, draping a black shirt over that and letting the sleeves of the shirt fall down, exposing her shoulders. She then pulled her teal hat down over her red hair, fixing it once again and slipping on her moccasins.

Herebis followed, putting on white skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a gray striped sweater, as well as her own moccasins.

Nyx grinned at Herebis mischievously, "Ready to go, Hare?"

Herebis grinned back, totally innocent by comparison, "I think so."

Nyx walked out of the apartment, making sure to grab her room card key before she left.

* * *

Walking into the FBI building, Nyx and Herebis stepped up to the counter, handing the lady their IDs. She handed their IDs back to them after a minute, as well as two nametags that they stuck on their clothes, showing their full names.

After saying thank you to the lady, Nyx and Herebis stepped into the large elevator, stepping out on one of the upper floors into a seemingly empty room.

"Hare… we were supposed to be here at eight, right?" Nyx asked, confused as she looked around the quiet room.

Herebis nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah, isn't that what Agent Jareau told us?"

"I thought so…" Nyx mumbled, taking out her phone.

Footsteps gradually grew louder, and down the central aisle walked a woman dressed eccentrically with glasses and her hair styled sporadically.

"Excuse me, Empress of all knowledge coming through, excuse me." The woman announced, smiling at Herebis and Nyx as she approached them. "Hello, hello. Herebis, Nyx?" She chimed.

"Y-yes, Agent Garcia?" Herebis chirped, holding out her hand, "I'm Herebis, I'm applying for the position of tech analyst to work with you."

Penelope took her hand and shook it vigorously, smiling. "Please, call me Penelope. Come with me." She turned around quickly, returning the way she had some.

Herebis turned to Nyx who shrugged, smiling innocently. Herebis then turned around and jogged after Penelope, the two chatting as they disappeared into a room.

Nyx leaned back against the wall behind her, looking down at her phone. She tapped the sides of the small plastic device, wondering where everyone was.

Just as she had sighed and puffed up her cheeks with a massive inhalation, a masculine voice from her right tentatively asked, "Excuse me?"

Nyx looked up, her cheeks still puffed up with air. Standing next to her was a gorgeous man, smiling shyly, his short hair styled rather attractively. She let the air out of her cheeks as the man smiled at her gesture. "Are you here to see somebody?"

She nodded, standing up straight, words not coming to her right away. Finally, after a questioning look from the male in front of her, she cleared her throat, "Um, yes, I'm here to apply to be an agent in the BAU…?"

The man instantly perked up, a smile plastered on his face. "Oh, you must be who I'm looking for! My name is Dr. Spencer Reid," he held out his hand for her, and she took it tentatively, smiling "You must be Nyx."

Nyx nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's me."

Reid nodded, letting go of her hand "And you're here with your friend Herebis, correct?"

Nyx nodded once again "Yeah," she almost whispered.

"That's interesting. Did you know that Nyx was the Greek goddess of the night, said to have been born from Chaos? Her and her brother Erebus ended up getting married, and had three children, Herebis, Aether, and Moirai, Herebis being the goddess of the day, Aether the god of the sky, and Moirai being the fates."

Nyx blinked, her expression emotionless. Suddenly she burst out laughing, causing Reid to look at her with an extremely confused expression.

Once she calmed down, Nyx wiped a tear away from her eye, grinning. "Sorry, sorry, it's just people typically don't know the origin of our names. That's really cool. Do you know a lot of stuff like that?"

"Well, I don't know that I could consider myself as knowing a lot of stuff, but… a lot of people here say that I know a lot, so I suppose so." He smiled, happy she appreciated his knowledge.

"That's really cool, Dr. Reid." Nyx bit her lip, smiling, "I hope you'll excuse me if I seem boring, I feel a little out of character, I haven't gotten that much sleep."

Reid waved his hand through the air, dismissing the comment. "No need to apologize. So, shall we get going?" He stepped back and held out his arm, motioning down the route which he had taken to get to her.

She nodded, walking right next to him down to one of the rooms down the hall.

She now had another new reason to make sure she got hired for this job.

* * *

Excuse me if Reid seems totally OOC, I'm terrible at FanFiction sometimes, especially because I've never written for Criminal Minds before ;_ ;

ANYWAYS~ shall I write more? c:


End file.
